nightmares_of_the_pastfandomcom-20200213-history
Justus (Legendary Figures!AU)
|gender = Male|hair_color = Light|eye_color = Interchangeable |allies = King Frost Lord Halloween Brothers Night & Day The Boogeyman |minions = Hell-Hounds The Headless Horseman (messenger and henchman) |enemies = The Boogeyman |powers = Control over the elements of nature, takes care of the flora and fauna and all four seasons |equipment = The Halloween cane |face = Chris Zylka}} Lord Halloween, is a mighty patron deity of Halloween. Description Lord Halloween is the deity of Halloween with the responsibility to scare people on Halloween night. He's immortal and are a often depicted as a fearsome slender man who often covers his face with skeleton masks. His face when he lets people see it are the one of a handsome man with surprisingly delicate features, with light hair and eyes with the color of emeralds. Biography In the ancient times Lord Halloween was widely feared by humans and by their fear his powers were strong. In the ancient Celtic tribes the Druid religion was practiced, where they worshipped Samhain, the Lord of Darkness. The Druid New Year began on November 1st. The Druids New Year's Eve was Hallow E'en, (also called Hallowmas). It was also known as the "Feast of Samhain". The Druids believed that on this night, all of the people who died in the past year would rise up and search for the passageway to the netherworld. On this night the passageway or "veil" between both worlds was at its thinnest. Lord Samhain would roam the earth in search of these souls to capture them and take them to his world of darkness. To this day, some people put lights in their windows to help the dead find their way, and keep Lord Samhain away from taking them. During the ancient times as he was more feared, he were also a lot more stronger. He could still only interact and be seen by humans on, and closely around, All Hallow's Eve, something that spurred him and made him more vulnerable to the temptations and corruption of The Boogeyman. He were tricked into believing that he would be able to be seen by humans more often, as he and The Boogeyman spread fear over the world and the power of the fear that the humans felt would give them. The prospect of be seen more often were too great for him to resist and he worked, due to this, closely and intimately with The Boogeyman for several centuries, spreading fear around the world and causing the time that the humans still refers to as "The Dark Ages". Eventually, he saw the fear the humans felt at all times, not just around his patroned holiday, and he understood the true consequences his corruption and actions had caused. He managed to escape the darkness, redeem himself from his corruption, and the world and the people's beliefs changed with him. The people weren't as afraid of the dark anymore, and didn't need to be kept from it in the same way, and what came with it. Due to this the night of Halloween instead turned into a night of festive. The Boogeyman still tries to lure the Lord of Halloween back to the darkness as the night of All Hallow's Eve once represented, but Lord Halloween manages to keep the Boogeyman's offers at bay. Due to his ancient representation the other deities tend to still be wary of him and sometimes have problem trusting him, especially as the power of The Boogeyman strengthens and his seek for power advances since Lord Halloween and his powers once belonged to fear and could return. Especially Brother Nature are cautious of him since he still despises the way he treated humans and fed on their fear during the ancient times. Personality As The Lord of Halloween adapts to the people and their beliefs his personality and attitude also changes into festivity and the favoring of pranks. Although he still has traces of his old days as the Lord of Samhain as his mood and speak tend to change into darker ways the closer it gets to Halloween. On the night of Halloween he can often be seen playing with the kids as they are dressed up as monsters and creatures of the night. Lord Halloween also has a strong love of all things candy and can often been seen eating numerous amounts during the days around Halloween. Due to his personality and goofiness the other deities can sometimes have a hard time taking him seriously, but it often only takes the time as another reminds them of his not so long ago belonging to the darkness for their views of him to change momentarily. Lord Halloween often struggles with this since it was by his own choice to change from the once darkness he were filled by. This leads him to be kept in the middle, he doesn't want to return to his old self but at the same time he feels little to no support from the other deities, instead treating him as interchangeable. Due to his pass experiences of the lureness of the dark, he shares a closer relationship with the brother of the Night and tries to help him not to fall to the temptation of the Boogeyman's words. Category:Alternate Universe Category:Male Characters Category:Higher Being Category:Immortal Category:Deity